Éclate et meurt l'éclair bleu
by shadowquill17
Summary: James voit sans cesse dans son sommeil des horreurs sans nom qui le font sursauter violemment et trembler de peur dans la nuit tiède. Et une fois éveillé, il n'est pas plus facile de savoir distinguer ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas...


**Lumineux lecteur, bonjour !**

**Qui que tu sois, tu t'es aventuré assez loin pour lire cette salutation, et pour cela je te remercie vivement.**

**Le texte qui suit a été écrit à 1h du matin, alors je te prierai d'être indulgent en le parcourant...**

**(le titre vient d'un poème de Paul Verlaine, "Cauchemar".)**

**Et de tout coeur, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**...**

Il est tard dans la nuit lorsque James se réveille soudain, se redressant d'un seul coup dans le lit comme si on l'avait expulsé de son sommeil par un coup de poing. Ses mèches trempées de sueur collent à son front moite, son dos nu frissonne comme un voile de soie dans l'air spongieux de la pièce; une goutte solitaire de transpiration vengeresse roule le long de sa colonne vertébrale et va se perdre dans son oreiller déjà trempé par des larmes endormies.

James prend une grande inspiration, son coeur battant comme un oiseau affolé qui tente de s'échapper de la cage trop étroite de ses côtes. Tout est flou autour de lui, ses lunettes sont encore sur la table de chevet; mais la lune brille sur les draps qui étincellent d'un éclat presque fluorescent, et les flammes orangées d'un incendie et les masques de Mangemorts dansent encore devant ses yeux.

Ses oreilles tintent de cris désespérés et de rires démoniaques; sa gorge est brûlée par la soif, noircie par le feu et la cendre de ses cauchemars.

Rien ne bouge, rien ne change; il n'y a aucun bruit dans la chambre. L'obscurité gagne tout, la lune s'éteint.

James perd pied dans ses visions, oublie tout dans ses cauchemars; il voit Lily, pleine de sang, et leur enfant jamais né rampant sur le sol, luttant pour son premier et dernier souffle… James meurt aussi, mais pas avant d'avoir assisté à la fin, lente, douloureuse, de ceux qu'il aime le plus au monde. Son horreur l'étrangle, étouffe sa gorge, mais il ne peut rien faire. Il observe impuissant, des larmes de rage silencieuses courant sur ses joues sales, sa baguette en morceaux, sa voix écorchée depuis longtemps, sa peau à vif et en lambeaux.

Une main se tend vers lui, caresse doucement son dos, et James sursaute.

_Lily_.

James cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, déglutit.

Les bruits se taisent, les langues de feu meurent.

Tout se tait, et James n'entend plus rien.

Rien que la respiration calme et régulière de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

James se tourne maladroitement, ses membres gauches, rendus gourds par un sommeil trop cruel et un réveil incomplet; la petite main blanche de Lily est déployée vers lui, les doigts grands ouverts, et l'alliance brille faiblement au gracieux annulaire.

C'est assez pour James.

Il pivote sur sa hanche, se couche sur le côté, se rapproche de Lily.

La petite main blottie entre les siennes, plaquée contre sa poitrine (le métal lisse est tiède contre sa paume), il enfouit son nez dans les boucles rousses, inspire à plein nez cette odeur discrète et familière de chèvrefeuille et de thé noir, presse un baiser contre l'oreille courbée et délicate comme la conque rose d'un coquillage; elle soupire doucement dans son sommeil, se blottit dans sa chaleur malgré la température insupportable de l'atmosphère et il sent le rythme frénétique de son coeur s'apaiser, ralentir, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un rythme bas et puissant, un tempo vivant et rassurant de stabilité, qui cogne tendrement contre le bout léger des doigts de Lily.

Le ventre arrondi de sa femme épouse son estomac à lui quand il l'enlace dans une étreinte protectrice, possessive, la couvre de son corps; il sent le doux galbe se fondre contre sa peau moite. Le nez de Lily s'enfouit dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, et une fois de plus James s'émerveille que leurs corps s'unissent de manière aussi naturelle, se fondent de façon aussi absolue.

Leur chaleur se mélange, leur souffle se marie; James Potter se rendort, serré contre sa femme.

Le jour n'est plus très loin.

**...**

**Voilà voilà… c'était ma première participation au fandom HP depuis… pfiouh, presque un an ? Il faut croire que le fandom de Sherlock est incroyablement possessif… XD**

**L'ambiance et même le format du titre (un bout de poème) ont été inspirés par et sont un hommage à l'incroyable auteure NaShao (rajoute un point entre Na et Shao pour le pseudonyme exact, apparemment ce site n'aime pas les points XD), qui mérite que tout le monde la lise parce que ce qu'elle écrit, c'est simplement magnifique.**

**(Sérieusement, judicieux lecteur, va lire ce qu'elle fait, c'est juste fabuleux de découvrir un tel talent, mon Dieu.)**

**Et surtout, n'hésite pas à me laisser une review ici, bonne ou mauvaise, si tu as lu ce texte jusqu'au bout; ça me ferait incroyablement plaisir de savoir ce que tu penses de cette fic puisque - hem hem - d'habitude je ne fais pas dans les cauchemars, plutôt dans le fluff tout mimi… alors si toi, chevronné lecteur, tu pouvais me dire si ça allait, dans le genre court et un-peu-angsty, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissante et je t'enverrais plein de bisous et de colombes virtuelles dans des chariots de rayons de lune.**

**Oui, vraiment.**

**(revieweur, prépare-toi à être ébloui ^^)**


End file.
